


Without Words

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Xerx is a teasing piece of shit, probably going to hell, there's fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you nervous, Reim-kun?” He moved closer, cornering him. Reim could feel his breath fan hotly over his neck, causing him to squirm. He was too close for this to be appropriate. If Reim didn’t get out of this soon, he would lose control over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

It was most unusual for Xerxes Break to request a word in private and Reim didn’t know what exactly he was bracing himself for as the white-haired man led them down the corridor into a more quiet part of the building. He had been giving him glances all throughout the meeting and now it seemed like something inside him had snapped. Those glances never failed to set Reim on fire ever so slowly and lately they seemed to appear more and more frequently. He couldn’t recall when it had started, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it, whatever it was, was about to change something drastically.

Reim followed him into an empty room that seemed to be used as a storage room. There were boxes full of old files and forms scattered all across the floor. The sound of the door closing behind them held an air of finality.

„Xerxes, what-“

His back hit the wall as the other shoved him into it. Something fierce was visible in his eye.

“Are you nervous, Reim-kun?” He moved closer, cornering him. Reim could feel his breath fan hotly over his neck, causing him to squirm. He was too close for this to be appropriate. If Reim didn’t get out of this soon, he would lose control over himself.

“Are you… scared? How cute~” Xerxes teased. White hair now tickled his cheeks and soft lips met his skin, right over his racing pulse. He sucked in a sharp breath when he began to suck on it, aiming to leave a bruise.

“So you _are_ enjoying this, ne? I’m glad.” he hummed against his neck. The vibrations it caused when he spoke made Reim shiver again. He wanted to protest, but he felt so heavy, his skin was so unbearably hot where Xerxes had touched him and the words he wanted to say kept slipping from his grasp inside his clouded mind. A hand tugged at his cravat and pulled it off in a swift motion. Reim admired Xerxes’ slender fingers, which were lingering on his chest – until it dawned on him what the other was up to. The hand he rose to stop Xerxes from taking off any more of his clothing ended up being pinned securely against the wall next to his head. The other one would surely follow suit should he try to interfere again. He had no say in this.

The coat of his uniform found its place at their feet next to the cravat and while Xerxes busied himself with unbuttoning his shirt, he stood on his toe tips to claim the taller man’s lips in a hungry kiss. A demanding tongue skilfully traced the curve of his mouth and Reim was too overwhelmed with sensation to fight for dominance.  
Xerxes finally finished with the shirt, dropped it to the ground carelessly and let his free hand roam Reim’s body greedily. Slender fingers clutched at his frame and followed his spine down to the waistband of his trousers, making his back arch. He groaned into the kiss in desperate need of oxygen. His bare chest was heaving as they separated and he found his trousers straining quite uncomfortably in the front.  
Xerxes needed to hold himself back when Reim met his gaze with half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown with lust. It was so astonishingly easy to undo the man. With seemingly endless patience he got rid of his own shirt.

“My, my… somebody seems to be rather excited~” Tauntingly he gave the other’s erection a light squeeze. Reim shuddered, shamelessly rocking his hips forward into his hand.

“Aahn- Xerx, please..!”

How very impatient. It was great to see that Reim was into this, but Xerxes hadn’t had his fun yet. Now deprived of the friction, Reim huffed breathlessly.

“I need-“ He panted, trembling as Xerxes began to kiss his collarbones, travelling lower to explore his chest. A red eye gleamed up at him sheepishly.

“Tell me, Reim-kun, what is it that you need?”

The answer died in Reim’s throat as Xerxes caught one of his nipples between his teeth. A strangled cry was all he managed to produce, his head falling back against the wall as he dug his fingernails into the flesh of the other’s shoulder. Xerxes ran his tongue over the hardening nub and swiftly sucked it into his mouth. Reim was making such _delightful_ noises. He felt his blood surge south upon imagining his reaction to what he would do to his cock. He didn’t neglect his other nipple before he moved on to unbuttoning his trousers single-handedly. Xerxes could feel Reim’s eyes on him. He looked up to find him staring, a flush high in his cheeks. Another kiss was stolen then, more tongue and teeth than anything else. Reim’s arm was finally released from Xerxes’ firm grip and the shorter man was surprised to find two hands cupping his ass so suddenly, trying to pull him into him. With a moan he broke their kiss, creating some space between them.

“Hah… not so fast.”

Xerxes then sunk to his knees, pulling Reim’s trousers down on his way. Merely one more layer of fabric separated him from what he craved so badly. The fabric didn’t do much in terms of concealing, though, and Xerxes was excited to see that the other seemed larger than he had anticipated. What a lucky day it was. The underpants were disposed of quickly, as well as Xerxes’ trousers and pants. He then got a hold of Reim’s cock, relishing its weight in his hand. Beautiful. Almost smiling to himself he pressed a soft kiss to the very tip. Reim released a shaky sigh above him. Xerxes glanced up at him. When he seductively licked off a string of pre-cum still connected to his lips, Reim could have finished right there. He was coming apart by the hands of this man and it looked very much like there was no way back.

“X-xerxes…”

There it was again, the intriguing gaze of his lone red eye. His entire body was tingling with pleasure.

“What is it that you need?” Xerxes purred, repeating his earlier question. He enjoyed keeping Reim in suspense, the fact that he was currently denying him what he so obviously longed for turned him on beyond measure. Languidly he began to stroke his own length, keeping eye contact as he let his hot breath caress Reim’s.

This was maddening. Reim struggled for words, the sight of Xerxes at his feet rendering him speechless. His wet lips were so close to his aching member, so very close, but he didn’t dare to move, in fear that he would pull away and leave him standing there. He willed himself to focus, barely managing to tear his eyes away from the hand moving back and forth between pale legs.

“I need…” He swallowed. “Please… I-I need to come, Xerx, I-“

The hand that still lingered around the base of his cock tightened. He failed to hold back a groan.

“ _How_ do you want me to make you come, Reim-kun?”

It was truly peculiar how Reim managed to blush even more at his question, now that he already found himself in this particular situation. Still, Xerxes needed him to say it out loud. He needed him to beg him to put his cock into his mouth. Reim felt mortified, but he was too far gone to care.

“Please, ah- I want you to… Xerxes, s-suck me off, I need your- aa _aah_..!“

Xerxes couldn’t have held back any longer. The taller man had gotten his point across and he had been more than glad to oblige. Hands buried themselves in his hair for support as Reim’s legs threatened to give way at the sensation of a hot mouth on his cock. Xerxes dragged his tongue from the base to the head experimentally. If the moan that escaped Reim was anything to go by, he was doing something right.

He wrapped his lips around him and began to move, taking him in as far as he could without gagging. Subconsciously he sped up the movements of his own hand, occasionally running his thumb over the slit. Xerxes was concentrated on the task at hand. Every noise the other made spurred him on, helped him learn what he liked best, until he was reading him like an open book. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he kept this up, but he had ultimately grown bored of the teasing. Reim’s grip on his hair tightened when he increased the pressure on the hot flesh in his mouth. Xerxes groaned around him, the vibrations causing him to shudder violently.

“X-xerx- so close..!” he moaned, trying to refrain from thrusting into the other’s mouth. The shorter man lifted his gaze to meet his eyes, practically begging him to come, and gave his cock one last, hard suck. Reim spilled into him, crying out his name and Xerxes swallowed all he had to give. After a few more frantic strokes of his hand he came hard, nearly losing himself in the waves of his orgasm.

Reim slid down the wall to sit next to Xerxes, who collapsed against him. His breath was still coming in short gasps, but the expression on his face was one of pure bliss. Reim moved to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers. He sighed contently.

“You… could have said something, you know. Instead of assaulting me in the middle of the day. Dragging me into a storage room of all places.”

Xerxes offered a grunt in response. “Does it matter?”

“…I suppose not.”

“Reim-kun?” He seemed to have caught his breath again.

“Yes?”

“This is… this is alright, isn’t it?”

Reim almost snorted at that. This was so very much _Xerxes –_ attack first, ask questions later. Good heavens, he loved him so much.

“You’re an idiot, Xerx.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, ne?”

He leaned down to kiss him softly and Xerxes hummed against his lips happily.

“Yes… yes it is alright. More than alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my folder of unfinished fic for quite a while... Now the, eh, plot bunny (lol what) jumped me and I've got to admit I... I have no idea what I've done.
> 
> Hope it's halfway decent, please forgive me if they're OOC in any way!
> 
> ~~I miss my poor bbys~~


End file.
